Hunters Wiki
What are Hunters? An enemy to some, a friend to others, and a family to those in our gates. We are a dark people, due to the various broken pasts that collect together. We break down those pasts. We build them up stronger. What is our Goal? Protect our kin, and destroy the threats. Provide a home for the lost, broken, and fallen. Provide a family for the same. History of Our People It is rather condenced. But here is basically what our history is: The hunters originated in Blackspore. The first leader was Star, the second in command named Stone Angel, and the medic/third in command was Moon. Star was a cruel leader, cold to her heart. Her rules were unjust and filled with the carnage of innocent recruits. Every ten of these recruits would be forced into the caverns at the sanctuary, and whoever crawled out at the end of the bloody battle was the survivor. Not that they got any recognition for it; that merely meant you were heartless enough to destroy your kin for your leader. There was no honor in that at all. The enemy was simply called the Others. The word was a curse, as they outnumbered the Old Hunters significantly from all the lost recruits. Star realized they would lose the battle, and struck a deal with the Others for her life. They of course accepted her begging and silently they planned to take her in the battle everyone felt coming. As a "prisoner." The hunters, being the kind to spy on ANY suspicious activity within their walls, found out through a recruit not yet that had fought for his life. He reported back to Stone and Moon promptly. The recruit was found dead the next day. After finding out about Star's abandonment of her own people, the hunters did what she taught them: Destroy the threat to your kin. In the end, her power hungry ways and harsh unrelenting rules brought her down. Her carcass was burned, reburned, and put into a jar. The jar was then sealed with wax, put into a silver box, and thrown into the lake. The Others, of course, did not really care that we were leaderless. The fight was an ongoing event for about three days, at various times. The Hunters are a proud, and very defencive race. Once one of our kin was dead, we would stop at nothing to kill that attacker. Our small number left us weak, and as the battle raged, we were cut smaller and smaller. As were the numorous Others, but they could lose people. Toward the end of day 3, a few remainders fled. Again, we are proud. The "abandoners" as they are known would not seek each other out. Several attempts at restoration were seen, but one by one the few that remained faded into the realms. Or perhaps they are gone now. Regardless, the Hunters today remember these events and have adapted the rules as such. Mistakes are meant to be learned from; we have learned. Category:Browse